


Two Bella's And A Baby

by ambrsa



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrsa/pseuds/ambrsa
Summary: An unexpected pregnancy leads Beca to an unexpected love.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Two Bellas And A Baby _ **

Chapter 1

I groggily woke up to my phone alarm before sitting on the edge of my bed. As I sat on the edge of the bed, I was lightheaded and could feel my stomach roll making me rush to the bathroom before throwing up. I was just glad everyone else was still sleeping. I rinsed my mouth out and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I realized I must have been more nervous about this internship than I thought. It also didn’t help that I had been hiding this all from the Bella’s especially Chloe. Chloe has become obsessed with the Worlds and if she found about my internship, she would freak out. I snuck back into my room to get dressed. After I was dressed and ready, I snuck out of the Bella’s house to meet up with Jesse. Since today was my first day at my internship Jesse had insisted that he would take me. Jesse talked to me the whole car ride but I was too nervous to pay attention to what he was saying. It didn’t help that I still felt a little light headed and my stomach still felt queasy. I figured after a few days the nervousness would finally pass. We finally pulled into the parking lot and after collecting myself for a minute I exited the car. Jesse wished me good luck giving me a kiss to my cheek before I went into the building.

After entering the building, I soon realized my job consisted mostly of fetching things for other staff. I really wanted to break into the music industry but I was really starting to wonder how any of this was going to help me. The day seemed to drag on forever. I can’t even count how many coffee and lunch runs I had made. It was towards the end of the day and I finally found a minute to take seat in an empty chair as I sat watching and waiting for the clock to signal the end of my day. Finally, the clock hit 5:00 as I quickly went to gather my things. I saw Jesse waiting in the parking lot to pick me up. He smiled at me as I entered the car. “So how was your first day as an intern?” I smirked at him. “Wonderful if your idea of a good time is fetching lunch and coffee. Hopefully it will eventually turn out to be more than that because I fail to see how getting someone's coffee is going to help me break into the music industry.” “Give it some time  Beca I’m sure it will get better and if it doesn’t, I’m sure the local coffee house would give you a job.” I smacked him on the arm as he started the car. “Ha-ha. Very funny Jesse.” He smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot back onto the main road. Unfortunately, it didn’t get any better the rest of the week my internship was the same.

I woke up early Saturday morning still feeling light headed and nauseas. I really thought after a few days my nerves would calm down. I mean that has to be what’s going on. I can’t afford to get sick right now especially with just starting my new internship. Chloe would also kill me if I was sick and had to miss Bella’s practice. I slowly stood up walking to the bathroom. I splashed some cool water on my face hoping it would make me feel better. I stood looking at my reflection as a thought came into my head. I should have started my period. I started trying to remember when I had last started. I realized I was three weeks late. I had been so stressed with the Bella’s and getting ready to start my internship I hadn’t really paid attention. I can’t be pregnant Jesse and I had always been careful. It was probably just the stress of everything causing me to be late. Even though I was convinced that was the case I decided I probably needed to take a test just in case. I walked back to my room shakily as I sat on my bed waiting for the rest of the Bella’s to wake up.

I told the Bella’s I was going to meet up with Jesse for bit but I really was going to the local drug store to buy a pregnancy test. When I walked through the store doors the bell above my head dinged making me feel like all eyes were on me. I felt like everyone knew what I was here for even though I knew that wasn’t the case. I walked over the pregnancy test aisle. It seemed there was several to choose from. I decided to buy two different brands just to make sure the results would be accurate. I slowly walked to the checkout sitting the tests on the counter. I quickly paid and exited the store hoping no one I knew had seen me. I placed the bag in my purse so my purchase would go unnoticed when I entered the Bella house. I knew the girls were going out tonight so I made up an excuse about not feeling well so I could stay home alone. Once everyone had left, I took the tests out of my purse and went to the bathroom. I knew for best results you were supposed to take them in the morning but I decided I couldn’t wait. If what I had read was correct and I was pregnant being this far along a pregnancy test would be accurate any time of day anyways. I peed on the sticks and sat the timer on my phone after washing my hands. These were the longest few minutes of my life. I realized that if these tests were positive my life was about to changes forever. The alarm on my phone chimed. I took a slow deep breathe before looking at the tests. Tears streamed down my face as I clearly saw two pink lines on one test and the words pregnant on the other. I picked up the tests and hid them in the trash can. I realized now it was true my life would be changed forever. I also knew that I had to tell Jesse and I wasn't really sure how he was going to take it. I know he had talked about us having aca children but he always talked about wanting to wait several years until our careers had already started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was nerve wracking and stressful trying to keep my secret from the Bella’s and Jesse. I had called my internship and told them I wasn’t feeling well and I needed a couple days off. Surprisingly my internship had agreed and told me to get well. I had decided to go to a local clinic Monday to confirm the tests with a blood draw before I told Jesse. The nurse at the clinic took down all of my information asking me if I knew how far  along I thought I was. I told her I thought I was three weeks late. I told her this had come as a shock because we used birth control and condoms. She asked if I had taken any antibiotics recently and I told her I had. She told me that antibiotics sometimes can decrease the effectiveness of the birth control. I turned my head away as she took my blood. She told me they would call me with the results the next day. So here I am anxiously sitting in my car waiting for the phone call. The ringing and vibrating of my phone in my hand startled me. I answered the phone nervously. “ Beca Mitchell congratulations we have confirmed you are pregnant. We recommend you get an appointment set up with your  obgyn for prenatal care.” The rest of the conversation seemed to blur as I told the nurse thank you and hung up the phone. It was true I really was pregnant. Now I really did need to talk to Jesse. I texted Jesse asking him if he would meet me at our spot in the local park. He immediately texted me back saying he would be there.

I anxiously sat on our bench waiting for Jesse to arrive. I finally saw him walking up to me with a smile on his face. He took a seat next to me on the bench. I turned to face him. “Jesse, we need to talk. I have something really important to tell you. I have been feeling light headed and queasy a lot lately I just chalked it up to my nerves starting the internship. Then I realized I was three weeks late. I took two pregnancy tests on Saturday and they both came out positive. I wanted to wait until I had a blood draw to confirm before telling you. I got a blood draw yesterday and they just called with my results confirming that I am pregnant.” I could tell by the look on Jesse’s face he was shocked. “This can’t be right. I mean we were always careful using birth control and condoms.” “The clinic told me the antibiotic I had taken decreased the effectiveness of the birth control. They told me these cases can be rare but they have seen them before.” “ Beca I can’t do this right now. I can’t be a dad. I haven’t even started my career yet. Look if you want to keep the baby, I will pay child support but I can’t be this baby’s father.” I looked at him shocked. “Of course, I am going to  to keep this baby. I thought you would want this too. You have always talked about us having aca children together. I know it’s not the best timing but I think we can make this work.” “I’m sorry  Beca I can’t do this. I wanted kids someday not now. I think it would be best if we part ways, I think both of our lives are moving in different directions. I’m sorry.” I watched him turn around and walk away.

I stayed sitting on the bench for a while after he left. I was to stunned to feel much of anything. I didn’t know how Jesse was going to react but I definitely didn't see that coming. I sat staring at the children playing in the park with their parents. I glanced down placing my hand on my still flat stomach realizing one day soon that would be me. I already loved the child I was carrying and couldn’t wait to meet them. My life had changed even more in just a few days because not only was I pregnant but now I was going to become a single parent. I knew at some point I was going to have to tell the Bella’s but I decided to keep it secret for now hoping that Jesse would keep his mouth shut. I walked around the park awhile before returning back to the Bella’s house. Even though I knew I was keeping the pregnancy a secret from the Bella I knew I would have to tell them about Jesse and I breaking up. I lied and told the Bella’s that we were going to be taking different paths after graduation and both decided that it was for the best. I hated lying to them and knew I would have to tell them the whole truth when I eventually revealed my pregnancy to them. The Bella’s all hugged me and told me they were there for me. Of course, Fat Amy thought it would be a good idea for me to drown my sorrows. I told her I would rather eat ice cream and watch a boring movie with them. The rest of the girls agreed.  So, I sat on the couch surrounded by the Bella’s eating ice cream and watching a movie I could care less about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was really nervous at the beginning but now I am starting to get more excited as it becomes more real and the weeks go on. It also helped that the lightheadedness and morning sickness seemed to  disappear . The weeks have seemed to fly by and I am16 weeks and starting to notice a small baby bump only noticeable to me.  I've been making sure to wear baggier clothing to try to hide my baby bump. It was getting harder to hide from the Bella’s and I knew I was going to have to tell them soon. Thankfully Jesse had kept his mouth shut about the pregnancy. Jesse has only talked to me once since that day in the park telling me to tell him when I deliver so he could set the paperwork up for child support. I always saw the good in Jesse I never thought he would act this way he didn’t even want to know about the baby or how the pregnancy was going. It seemed like he didn’t even care about me anymore. All of this made me realize I wanted to be the best mother I could be for this baby.

I woke up early to my phone alarm so I could get to my doctor’s appointment. Today’s appointment was going to be exciting because I was going to have an ultrasound so I could see the baby. Thankfully my internship had been really great about giving me time off when I needed to get to my doctors' appointments even though they didn’t know the real reason for the visits. After I had gotten dressed and ready, I snuck out of the Bella house before the rest woke up. I was patiently waiting in the doctor's office until my name was called. I laid back watching the monitor as they placed the cold gel on my stomach. As soon as the probe was placed on my stomach, I heard the reassuring fast thump thump of my baby’s heartbeat. I was mesmerized watching my baby as the ultrasound tech took pictures and measurements. I smiled watching the baby kick its legs and move their arms. The tech asked me if I wanted to know the gender, I told her I wanted it to be a surprise. I had decided I honestly didn’t care either way anyways I just wanted a healthy baby. After a short while we were finished and she gave me some pictures to take with me. I had a quick visit with the doctor confirming everything was going well and scheduled my next appointment before I was able to leave. I made sure to place the ultrasound pictures in purse keeping them hidden from the Bella’s.

As my personal life seemed to be changing so had the Bella’s. We have performed several times but we just can’t seem to get it right. We were wearing things and adding things to are performances we never would have before. We even caught Cynthia Rose’s hair on fire. It seems like since the President scandal we lost our way and can’t seem to find our sound. It also didn’t help that I had a lot more things on my mind instead of the  Bella’s including the baby and my internship which meant I spent less time with Chloe and the Bella’s. Unfortunately, Amy had found out about the internship but thankfully she had agreed to keep it from Chloe and the rest of the Bella’s for the time being. I told Amy it would just stress Chloe out more and Amy agreed. As more time had passed Chloe seemed to get more obsessed and stressed out and I really didn’t think I could handle Chloe being stressed out more than she already was.

Then a few days after Amy and I’s talk Chloe came up with the idea of going on a retreat the next weekend. She explained the activities that would be included during the retreat and I nearly froze. I realized there was no way I was going to be able to participate in these activities while being pregnant. I knew I was going to have to come up with some kind of excuse to get out of these activities maybe even get out of going on the retreat all together. I listened to all of the girls chatter excitedly. I had finally decided I would try to fake injuring my ankle hoping all of the girls would buy it. A day later I put my plan in place as I walked into the Bella’s house limping. Chloe rushed to the door grabbing my bag and helping me walk to the couch and sit down. “Oh my gosh  Beca what happened to your ankle? Are you okay?” The rest of the Bella’s came into the living room to see what was going on. “I’m okay Chloe I just sprained my ankle pretty bad. I’m sorry guys but I think I’m going to have to skip the retreat this weekend.” Chloe smiled at me. “ Don't ’ worry  Beca you're still coming with us you might not be able to participate in the physical activities but you can still sing. You only hurt your ankle not your voice” All of the rest of the Bella’s nodded and agreed. Even though I was still going to have to go to the retreat at  least part of my plan had  worked. I would at least have an excuse for not participating in the physical activities. The only problem now was to keep my plan working I would have to keep limping until after the weekend. As I went to bed Friday  night, I realized I had made it through the rest of the week with my fake limp. Now I only had to keep my plan up for the weekend. Chloe told us we were  going to have to get up  early to go  this retreat  thing so I set my phone alarm before I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to my phone alarm but I could all ready hear Chloe in the hallway knocking on doors to wake all of the Bella’s up. I rushed to get dressed and ready before Chloe would decide to come find me. After I had finished getting ready, I grabbed my bags and got on the bus. The bus slowly took off as I put my headphones on. I had decided to take a nap before we got to the retreat. The bus suddenly came to a stop as I opened my eyes realizing we had reached our destination. I slowly got off the bus asking how Chloe had heard about this place. Then I heard a voice I would never forget Aubrey Posen former captain of the Barden Bella’s and now a friend. We all rushed to greet her and give her a hug. After I hugged her, she turned her head sideways. “You look different Beca is everything okay?” I smiled back at her. "Of course, everything's fine Aubrey. I just sprained my ankle pretty bad so I am just here for the singing I’m sitting out all of the physical activities.” She smiled back at me. Then suddenly captain Posen was back yelling for the Bella’s to get in line. I sighed in relief that our conversation was over.

I sat at the side during the morning session watching the Bella’s perform the obstacle course activities. Aubrey was definitely in her element keeping the Bella’s in line. The afternoon session consisted of singing. I really was having a hard time believing this was going to help us find our sound. We were just singing songs that the Bella’s would never use in a performance. I finally had enough and told everyone what I had been thinking. Then Chloe got mad and started yelling causing Amy to start telling her about my internship. I finally told the Bella’s one secret about my internship. I started walking away until all of a  sudden, I was jolted upward getting caught in one of the bear traps. I started freaking out and telling the Bella’s how sorry I was. Then all of a  sudden, I was falling and landed on Amy with a thud. Now I was scared because even though I had landed on Amy the fall was from quite a distance. I knew I needed to get checked out to make sure the baby was okay but I still didn’t want to tell the Bella’s “Guy’s I think I hurt my ankle worse and need to have someone check it out.” I started holding my ankle and made some fake winces hoping I was believable. Chloe sat next to me on the ground. “I’m sorry about everything I will go with you.” I gave her a  smile. "I think you should stay here with the Bella’s. If Aubrey doesn’t mind maybe she can take me to the hospital and I will be back in no time.” Aubrey turned her head and gave me a strange look before finally agreeing. Chloe and Aubrey helped me into Aubrey’s car. Chloe went back to be with the rest of the Bella’s before Aubrey started the car and slowly took off.

I knew the silence in the car was not going to last long Aubrey was always very perceptive. “Okay out with it Beca what is really going on. I want the truth. I know something is wrong especially when you didn’t want Chloe to come with you.” I hated lying to Aubrey after everything happened my freshman year, we had become very good friends. ” Look Aubrey it’s nothing I just want to get my ankle checked out since it was already hurt. It’s no big deal.” “Beca please don’t lie to me. I could tell something was different when I saw you getting off of the bus. I want you to know you can trust me and you can tell me anything.” Tears started streaming down my cheeks. I didn’t mean to yell at Aubrey but I did.” You really want to know what the problem is. I’m pregnant Aubrey and I just fell several feet from a bear trap. Now I’m worried whether my baby is okay. Not to mention I have been hiding all of this from the Bella’s and my parents. Then the icing on the cake is I am now going to be doing this alone as a single mom because apparently Jesse is not ready to be a dad so he wants nothing to do with me or the baby.” At this point I was completely sobbing as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. After Aubrey parked the car, she turned towards me and grabbed my hand. “Beca I wish you would have told me I would have tried to protect you more. Also, I knew we should never trust a Treble I actually thought he was one of the nice guys. Just so you know you are not alone I will always be here for you and this baby. You really need to tell the Bella’s too because we will all always be there for you; we are a family. Let’s get you in there so we can make sure your baby is ok.” Aubrey squeezed my hand one last time before we got out of the car to head into the hospital. 

Once we got into the hospital and got me checked  in, we sat in the waiting room.  Finally, my name was called by the nurse. The nurse asked me if I wanted to have my friend come back with me. I nodded my head and  motioned for Aubrey to come back with me. After we told the nurse what happened the tech had me lay back on the table for the ultrasound. Aubrey  came around to the side of my bed to hold my hand. We both looked at the screen as the cold gel was placed on my stomach and the tech started moving the probe. We both smiled as we heard the thump  thump of the  baby's fast heartbeat. The ultrasound tech looked over at us and smiled. “It looks like she is doing just fine with a good strong heartbeat.” “You mean it’s a girl?” The tech looked at me concerned. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I guess I should have asked if you knew the  gender.  I didn’t mean to ruin the  surprise if you didn’t want to know.” I chuckled and smiled  back at her. “It’s okay I am just happy she is doing okay.” I looked up at  Aubrey and smiled. “I guess we are going to have another Bella.” Aubrey  squeezed my hand and smiled. I was given  discharge instructions and was allowed to  leave after we found out everything was ok.

Once we got back in the  car, I knew Aubrey was going to want to talk some more. She asked me some more questions and I told her more about what happened. We  talked all the way back to camp. Once we pulled into the camp parking lot Aubrey turned towards me and grabbed my hand. “I know it’s not my decision but I really do think you should tell the Bella’s  what's going on. You know they would want to be able to help you, because the Bella’s are your family.  Also, you should really talk to your dad when you get back since you guys have been getting along better.” “I know your right I’ll talk the  girls tonight at the campfire and I will talk to my dad when I get back.” We both got out of the car and walked to the campfire to meet up with the Bella’s.

I took a seat by the fire. All of the girls turned to me asking if I was ok. I took a  deep breath before I started  talking. "I actually need to tell you all some things. I never  actually hurt my ankle to start with. It was an  excuse so I could get out of the physical activities here. The reason I made this excuse is because I am pregnant. That’s why I wanted to go get checked out after I fell and thankfully my baby girl is doing just fine. I’m 20 weeks along right now. I’m sorry I hid things for so long. I was stressed about the internship and the  pregnancy . I also lied about why Jesse and I broke up. Jesse broke up with me when I told him about the  pregnancy . He told me he’s not ready to be a dad. He doesn’t want to be involved at all and only  wants to pay child support” After I finished telling the Bella’s we  had a group  hug. I got told my every single Bella that I was not alone and that they all had a few choice words for Jesse. I realized Aubrey was right they were my family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aubrey's POV

I was shocked when  Beca told me she was pregnant, but I was more shocked that she was going to be doing it as a single parent. I couldn’t believe Jesse had acted that way. He generally seemed like a good guy and was part of the reason the Treble and Bella dating rule was dropped. I felt  guilty about  Beca getting hurt and I was so glad the baby was all right after  Beca had fallen.  After finding out about  Beca’s pregnancy I told her there was no way she was going to be sleeping on the  cold hard  ground in a tent. I told her I had an extra room in my cabin she would be sleeping in and of course all of the Bella’s agreed.

I saw Beca peacefully sleeping as I walked into the spare room in the cabin to wake her up. She was sleeping so peacefully I almost hated to wake her up but I knew if she wanted a shower and breakfast, she needed to get up soon. “Beca it’s time to wake up. The rest of the Bella’s will be getting up and ready soon so if you want a shower and breakfast you need to be getting up.” I watched as Beca groggily sat up on the bed. “You can take a shower and get ready while I fix us some breakfast”. Beca just nodded her head and yawned.

After a short while I saw  Beca come into the dining room dressed and ready. “I have some pancakes and eggs ready on a plate if you want some. You can pour yourself some orange juice or water which ever you want”  Beca nodded as she grabbed the  plate and poured a glass of orange juice before sitting down at the table. After I had finished  cooking, I sat down joining  Beca at the table to eat. We both ate our breakfast quietly.

After we had finished  eating, I grabbed  Beca’s hand. “I want you to know that you are not alone in this  Beca not at all  this baby is going to be a Bella. I want you to call me anytime day or night even if you just want to talk. If you need someone to go with you to one of your appointments just let me know.”

Beca smiled back at me. “Thanks Aubrey you don’t know how much it means to me for you and the Bella’s to be helping me through all of this. I am so glad we put the past behind us because you have become one of my best friends.”

I squeezed  Beca’s hand. “I feel the same  way. If you wouldn’t have  wormed yourself into all of our lives I would be missing out on a lot. You have changed the Bella’s and me for the better. We better get you back to the bus before they decide to leave you here.” We cleaned up the breakfast dishes quickly before walking to meet the Bella’s.

I said my goodbyes to all of the Bella’s before they got on the bus.  Beca was last I gave  Beca a quick hug before she got on to the bus making sure she was reminded of our previous conversation. I waved at the Bella’s as I watched the bus  disappear .

Beca’s POV

The bus ride back to Barden was quiet and I spent the ride back listening to music and sleeping again. When we got  back, I decided Aubrey was right I needed to talk to my dad. The conversation went better than I  thought since our relationship had improved since my freshman year. Although I’m not so sure how Jesse is going to fare since  Sheila and him were not pleased with his stance on the situation. I hugged my dad and  Sheila before heading back to the Bella house.

After finally getting back to my room at the Bella’s house I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It was one of the best  night's sleep I had in a long time. It was amazing how much better I felt after telling the Bella’s and my dad about the pregnancy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All of us were working hard to perfect our performance for worlds. After our retreat we seemed to have found our sound and were making progress. We had come up with the idea of adding Emily’s original song to our set. We also had decided to have a part of our performance to include past Bella’s joining us up on stage. We just hoped all of this would be enough to beat DSM.

Chloe was still stressed about worlds and even though Chloe and I were close I didn’t want to bother  her with my problems.  So, I took Aubrey up on her offer and had started calling her. I had  been talking with her most nights. Just as she had promised she listened to me talk about anything and everything. We even went out to  lunch together quite a few times. I started realizing my crush I had for several years was starting to turn into real feelings. I had even asked her if she wanted to come with me to my next appointment and she agreed.

When my alarm woke me  up, I knew I needed to get up and get ready. Today was the day for my appointment. Aubrey told me she would drive me from the Bella’s house to the appointment. I sat down at the table to eat some breakfast before I heard knocking at the door. I went to answer the door knowing it would be Aubrey waiting because of  course she was early some things never changed. I opened the front door for her before we went into the dining room. “I see some things never changed your always still early. I’m just eating some breakfast if you want  some, we have some bagels and  orange juice.”

Aubrey smiled at me as she took a seat at the table to eat. “ Of course, I’m early I may have changed a lot since we first met but that’s one thing that’s not going to change.” We both chatted about small things while we ate our breakfast. Once we  finished, we cleaned up the breakfast dishes and got ready to leave.

We were sitting in the waiting room when the nurse called me back. “Is your partner coming back with you today?” I turned towards Aubrey to see a shocked look on her face. “I’m not her partner I’m just a  good friend .” The nurse nodded and smiled as she took us back to the room. Today’s appointment wasn’t near as exciting since I wasn’t getting an ultrasound. Although we did get to hear the heartbeat on the doppler as  we both smiled. The  doctor told me everything looked great and set me up for my next appointment. I checked out at the front desk and we went back to the car.

I could see Aubrey was anxious about something on our drive back. She kept fidgeting and glancing in my direction. “Look I’m sorry  Beca that they thought I was your partner. I didn’t mean to confuse the staff. You have more than enough to worry about right now.”

I smiled looking over at Aubrey. “It’s not a big deal that they thought we were together Aubrey. I’m actually flattered that they thought I had such a hot blonde  girlfriend . It’s more of a  compliment than anything. I would be lucky to have  someone like you as my girlfriend.” I thought Aubrey was going to hyperventilate and have a  coronary after my comment. 

Aubrey glance back over at me. “ Beca I think this pregnancy is getting to you. I  think you have pregnancy brain, because there is no way those words just  came out of your mouth. I  know we have  come a  long way but I mean  freshman year you couldn’t even stand me and now here you are complimenting me on my looks. I know you have really lost it now.”

“Calm down Aubrey it’s not like you don’t know how attractive you are. What’s so wrong if I compliment you on your looks.  Also, you have been so kind and compassionate through all of this anyone would be lucky to be dating you.”

Aubrey glance back at me again. “I’m going to ask you a question  Beca and I want you to answer me honestly. Do you actually like me? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings for me or is this just some joke between the two of  us?”

Now it was my turn to panic and fidget. Aubrey and I had come  a long way since our  freshman year. We had both grown up  a lot and grown closer as friends. I considered her one of my best friends. As time went  on, I did start to have some feelings for her especially after she has helped me so much with this pregnancy. I knew I had to tell her the truth. “Honestly Aubrey I don’t know where to start. After freshman year we realized we had a lot in common and we  became really good friends. I have liked you for  a while who wouldn’t you are beautiful, kind, and intelligent. Since this pregnancy you have been amazing and I realized I have feelings for you. I wasn’t going to say anything because at this point my life is a mess. I now come as a packaged deal with a baby I could never ask you or anyone else right now to take that on.”

Suddenly Aubrey pulled off to the side at a rest stop. She turned to face me as she  grabbed my hand. “ Beca don’t sell yourself short. You have a lot to offer and the  right person will not care about you having a baby on the way. Let me make this  clearer I don’t care that you are a packaged deal with a baby on the way. That baby is a baby Bella and she is family no matter what. Don’t ask me how but  somehow you have grown on me. I have grown to admire you, respect you, and I care a great deal about you.  Somewhere along the way I realized I had feelings for you too. I guess the real question now is if I am willing are you willing to try this.”

I smiled and squeezed Aubrey’s hand. “ Yes, if  you want to try this I do too. I want to see where this could go. I know with the baby coming it’s going to make things more difficult. If you ever  decide this is too much and want to back  out, I will understand.”

“Trust me  Beca I’m not going anywhere. Let’s get you back to the Bella house for the night. Maybe we can get together later this week before worlds to talk some more.” I nodded and agreed as she started the car. I was smiling as I watched the scenery go by in the car on our drive back to the Bella’s house. We had pulled up outside the Bella house after a short while. “I’ll see you later this week  Beca for our talk Just tell me when and where.” Before I was able to exit the  car, Aubrey placed a chaste kiss to my cheek. It  shocked me because I was  surprised, she had been the one to make the first move. After I exited the car I glanced back and waved at Aubrey before smiling all the way to the Bella house.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter ** ** 7 **

Since we would be leaving on Friday for worlds Aubrey and I met up on Thursday night for dinner. I was so nervous getting ready I had  already tried on several outfits before I  finally picked one. We still  hadn't told the Bella’s about us so I snuck out and waited a couple blocks away for Aubrey to pick me up.  Once Aubrey picked me up the car ride to the  restaurant was  quiet due to us both being  nervous . Once we were seated at the table it seemed our nervousness disappeared and our conversation flowed easily. Aubrey looked at me and smiled. “I’m so glad we decided to give this a chance. I’m just a little nervous about telling the rest of the Bella’s especially Chloe.”

“I am just happy you liked me back. I would never had thought you would like me and my ear monstrosities. As for the Bella’s we might shock them at first but they will all be happy including Chloe. I thought about telling them about us after worlds if that’s ok.”

Aubrey grabbed my hand and squeezed. “I think that’s a great idea.  Actually, I was going to ask you what you were going to do about rooms for worlds. I know the college will pay for the rooms but I know the girls will be partying late  afterwards. I thought if you don’t think it’s  too crazy or forward you might want to room with me where it will be a little quieter and get the two of you to bed earlier.”

“That actually sounds like a great idea. I know my morning sickness is getting better but I’m not so sure how well I can handle several hungover Bella’s. I can just tell the girls I decided to room with you because I want a quiet night. Then after worlds we can tell them about us.” After that the rest of the night seemed to fly by with us getting to know each other better. We looked at our watches and realized it was getting late and we needed to leave. We paid for our meals. As we exited the  restaurant Aubrey held the door open for me. I never realized Aubrey could be so sweet.

We talked  during the  whole drive back. Aubrey pulled over a couple blocks from the Bella’s house.  “I had a great time tonight  Beca . Hopefully this was the first of many date nights. I can’t wait to see you and the other Bella’s on stage you are going to do  great. ” Before I knew what happened Aubrey tenderly grasped my facing pulling me in for a sweet tender kiss. We kissed for several  minutes before finally breaking apart for air.

“I really don’t want this night to end but I need to get back to the Bella house before they all come to hunt me down. I had a wonderful night  Aubrey. ” I gave  her a quick kiss before  exiting the car. I walked to the driver side window. “Also don’t worry the Bella’s are going to win worlds and kick some DSM butt.” Aubrey just shook her head and waved at me as I walked back to the Bella house with a smile on my face.

I snuck back into the house and went to my room before anyone could ask questions. All of my stuff for worlds was ready and packed sitting in the corner of my room. After getting ready for bed I did one last check to make sure I hadn’t missed packing anything for worlds.  Satisfied that I was packed and ready I climbed into bed. Even thought I had a great night with Aubrey I was tired and fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
